The Christmas of Love and Hope
by susan friedman
Summary: This story is a fill in beginning with two Season 8 episodes Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow first, moves to The Christmas They Never Forgot and finishes up with Times Are Changing, the first episode from Season 9, Little House, A New Beginning. It centers around the entire Ingalls family, but features Almanzo and Laura and their baby Rose. A one shot. Please enjoy.


Author's Note: This story is based loosely on the O. Henry's Gift of the Magi, my favorite Christmas story. It covers the period from Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow in Season 8, and then picks up at the Christmas They Never Forgot; and then continuing with the first episode of Season 9, Times are Changing. I am making a change in the Christmas episode, that DOS, DOS has taken place and that Almanzo and Laura's daughter, Rose, has already been born on her proper birthday of December 5, 1886. The story takes place from Christmas Eve, 1886 to March, 1887. Please enjoy.

A Christmas of Love and Hope

"That's the last of it," Charles Ingalls said, smiling.

Mr. Crowley smiled back. "You still make the best furniture, Mr. Ingalls. We still sell a lot of it here and what's more it's still in demand. My customers will be very disappointed when you finally do leave."

Charles slapped him on the back. "Depending on what you need, I might be able to supply you with special orders."

Mr. Crowley shook his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You've given me plenty to sell right here."

Charles nodded and looked around for his son-in-law. "Ready, Almanzo?"

"Be right out, Charles. Just getting it wrapped."

Charles nodded and turned to Crowley. He started to say something when Almanzo appeared in the doorway entrance to the main part of the store.

"Thanks for the deal, Mr. Crowley. I owe you one."

Mr. Crowley smiled. "No problem, Almanzo boy, it was my pleasure doing business with you. " He turned to Charles. "You and your family have a safe trip to Burr Oak, Mr. Ingalls. Have you a firm date yet?"

Charles shook his head. "No set date, not really, we're thinking when the house is finally sold. It's up for sale now, just waiting for a buyer. There's only one interested party; the Carter family from New York. But on the plus side, things are finally settling down. Laura and Caroline are keeping busy with household chores, Almanzo and I are working on getting his strength back and the new house is almost done. And Rose, my new granddaughter, is such a beautiful little girl. I love seeing her every morning. She keeps me young. I know I'm giving up a lot, but it's already been decided. We're just looking at this as another adventure. "

Mr. Crowley nodded. "Well, you two have a safe trip home now," he said, as the two men boarded Charles' buckboard. "And Almanzo, give my best to your wife and new daughter. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy New Year." He held his hand up to wave the two men goodbye.

Charles and Almanzo waved back and Crowley watched as the wagon disappeared. When they were gone, he turned and headed inside his store, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laura and Caroline were working on their new Christmas presents for their husbands. Laura had already finished a new blue and grey checkered shirt and was now working on the pants. Caroline was letting out Charles' old wedding suit to wear when they would arrive at the hotel. With the money they would be making, they would soon be able to buy him a brand new one.

Laura was putting on the final touches when Rose began to cry. Laura went to check on her while Caroline warmed up the milk on the stove. After pouring the warm milk into the bottle, Caroline brought it into the bedroom that she shared with Charles.

"Thanks, Ma," Laura said, taking the bottle from her and placing the nipple into the baby's mouth. She waited until Rose had her fill, then watched her until she fell asleep. When Laura was satisfied everything was well, she joined Caroline at the table in the extended kitchen area.

"She just went to sleep," Laura said, sitting down in her chair. She picked up the pants. "I need measure these on Manly before I can hem them up. They might be too big and too long for him."

"You wanted to surprise him," Caroline said, resuming her sewing. "Do you have the suspenders and his new ties?"

"Yep," Laura answered. "Mrs. Oleson told me yesterday that my old black dress was sold to the new rich widow named Mrs. Collins. She's staying at Nellie's place until she can find somewhere permanent. I added the extra money from the eggs I sold as well. It was enough to buy everything including the fabric for Manly's new suit jacket. I just put the pieces together. I am hoping that it will be ready by the time you and Pa have your farewell dinner at Nellie's."

Caroline smiled. "I'm sure it will be done. We're not sure when it will be, though." She gestured toward Almanzo's pants. "The colors will go well with that stickpin that you just found. "

Laura looked up. "He forgot all about it," she said, smiling. "Manly's so excited that he found it, though. It's funny how it was just lying there amid the ruins of the house. It was like it was meant to be found. The cat's eye stone was just glinting in the sun."

A soft pitter patter on the window made the two of them look up from their work.

"Sounds like pebbles hitting the glass," Caroline said as they both stood up. They both walked over to the window and peered out.

Caroline had a wide smile on her face as she turned to her daughter. "It's starting to snow, Laura. It must have started out as sleet. We're going to have a white Christmas after all."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You think she'll like it?" Almanzo said, as Charles handed him back the small box. Almanzo had shown it to him in the store earlier. "She's wanted a cameo pin ever since she saw one at Oleson's Mercantile. She'll love it and Crowley gave you a great price."

Almanzo smiled as he placed the small wrapped package back in his pocket. "I hadn't realized that the stickpin that Roy gave me all those years ago was worth all that much. "

Charles nodded as he continued to look forward. "Yes, it was. He gave you a good discount on that cameo, didn't he?" He gently flicked the reins so that the horses would move a bit faster.

Almanzo looked at him, a little smile forming on his lips. "Alright, it's true. It was the last pin in the store and he knows me. Your furniture helped too, you know. "

Charles laughed. "Maybe a bit, but I've always given Mr. Crowley my business. We know my homemade tables and rocking chairs attract a certain clientele."

Almanzo smiled. "Ever since those store bought copies started falling apart. Some things were not made to last. "

Both men laughed. "When Crowley told me that, I just couldn't believe it. One day they might just perfect that."

A cold gust of wind blew across the prairie. The arrival of dark clouds rolled in and blocked the bright sunshine. Both men looked up to find the sky had turned a dark grey.

"Looks like there's snow on the horizon," Almanzo said, still looking towards the sky. He bundled up against the wind that picked up.

"Yep, looks like," Charles said, urging the horses to move faster. "It's going to be some kind of powerful storm too, from the looks of it. We've got to get home before.. ."

"Charles," Almanzo said, brushing snowflakes of his coat. "I think it's already begun."

"You're right, son. We're almost to the house. I can see it from here."

It didn't take them long to reach the little house on Plum Creek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, bring these things inside, Almanzo. Caroline and Laura will be happy to see all this fabric and yarn I bought them." He loaded him up with packages.

"There's a lot more here than just that," Almanzo said. "I feel like Santa Claus."

Charles slapped his son-in-law on the back. "After all, it is Christmas Eve." He began to unhitch the team. "You bring those packages in and I'll take care of the horses. "

"Sure thing," Almanzo smiled. Grabbing all the packages, he knocked on the door. Something caught his eye and he looked up. Sure enough, he saw a covered wagon in the distance. Before he could figure out what it was doing here, the door opened. Laura stood before him. "Come on in, Santa. We've been waiting for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Almanzo put the small amount of packages he had under the tree. The rest of the presents Charles explained were in the barn. When the time was right, the two of them would make the trip there to retrieve them. Part of the surprise, Charles told him, grinning.

"Got everything?" Laura asked as Almanzo stood up.

He smiled as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Now I do," he said as he pressed his lips against hers."

"Caroline, come quick," Charles said, opening the front door. "You'll never believe who is out here."

Caroline had been in the kitchen with Laura, preparing holiday dinner. "What are you talking about, Charles?"

"Get your shawl on, woman and come and see. You'll like it, trust me."

"What is it, Charles?" Caroline asked as she grabbed her shawl and held it tightly against her shoulders.

Charles grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

A few minutes later, Hester Sue walked inside followed by Mary and Adam.

"What on earth?" Laura exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her sister. As all the other members of the family crowded around them, Mary couldn't get over how many children there were.

''Children," Caroline frowned. "Let Mary and Adam get comfortable here. You'll all get a chance."

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was having such a great time singing Christmas carols and reminiscing about Christmases past that they didn't notice that the light snow had developed into a raging blizzard outside. When morning cast its first light, Charles opened the door of the little house only to find his way blocked by the accumulating snow. The only way for Charles to retrieve them was to climb the ladder to the loft and crawl out the window and walk across the partly buried house to the barn where he'd stored them the night before.

Laura and Caroline were already up, tending to little Rose. They were commenting about how quiet the baby had been. She had only woken twice during the night, once to be fed and once to be changed.

Hester Sue and Mary pitched in to help make coffee and serve breakfast. Everyone gathered around the table to eat and open the gifts that Charles had brought.

"Before we open the gifts, Caroline and I have an announcement to make," Charles informed everyone after breakfast was done. When everyone quieted down, Charles continued. "This will be our last Christmas here. Next year, we hope to be spending in Burr Oak, Iowa. Mr. and Mrs. Steadman have opened up a hotel there known as the Burr Oak House. It is also known as Masters Hotel, after its former owner."

"Mr. Steadman's from Walnut Grove, isn't he?" Albert commented, looking over at Laura. "We used to pass his house on the way to school every morning. That dog of his used to bark at us all the time."

"Remember when we used to take care of little Tommy Steadman?" Mary asked, smiling.

Laura nodded. "And when we all got the measles and were in quarantine? Reuben and Johnny Steadman got it too."

Charles smiled. He remembered those times all too well. "The three boys are older now, Mr. Steadman tells me and all moved out and tending to their own lives. Mr. Steadman couldn't make the farm work and when this opportunity came up, he couldn't turn it down. They bought the hotel for a good price from Mr. Masters. Mr. Steadman asked if Caroline and I could come out to help manage it and we decided to take him up on it. Albert, James, Cassandra, Carrie and Grace will be coming with us. Mary and Adam will be going back to New York and Laura and Almanzo will be in their own house once it's finished. We will come back here to visit once things are settled."

"As soon as the snow melts," Adam chimed in."

"It will melt," Charles said, throwing his arm around his wife. "In the meantime, we can have our own farewell party. There's also one next week at Nellie's."

"We'll see," Caroline said. "I have spiced mulled cider in the pot. Who wants some?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Laura was in the extended kitchen of the little house, finishing up Manly's new pants. She had just put Rose to bed. Everyone else had gone to sleep, at least she thought so.

"Hey," a voice called out from the doorway of Charles and Caroline's bedroom. "Coming to bed?"

Laura turned. Bed in the little house consisted of a mattress on the floor in the Ingalls' bedroom.

"In a second, Manly, I want to get these pants finished before the party next week. " She held them up to Almanzo's waist.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Beth,"Almanzo answered, putting his arm around his wife. "If not those beautiful suspenders will hold them up." He kissed her nose, and then he gave her a light kiss on the lips. "You must be so angry at me for the cameo pin. It would have looked wonderful on your black dress. I didn't realize that you sold it to pay…"

She put her finger to his lips. "How did you think I was going to get the money, Manly. I wanted you to look nice for the party. Besides, you needed some new clothes anyway."

"Now Beth, when am I ever going to wear that suit again? Farmers don't wear suits."

Laura smiled. "And that's how I felt about that black dress. And farmers do need to look good every once in a while."

Almanzo smiled. "And so do farmer's wives." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Alright, maybe you're right," Laura answered as they pulled apart, "but I still…"

"Forget about it, Beth," he said, kissing her again.

And this time they didn't come up for air; at least, not as quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The snow did melt, at least enough so that everyone was able to get out of the house. The farewell party was not on New Year's as planned, but a week later. Mary and Adam went back to New York without a hitch and two months later, when the Carter's moved in, they waved Caroline, Charles and the children goodbye as they left for Burr Oak, Iowa.

Hester Sue took over Caroline's job at Nellie's restaurant and Laura and Almanzo moved into their newly finished house.

Almanzo was walking better, using the cane that Pa had made for him. He was still walking slowly, but he was walking. Laura had been right all along and he should have listened to her, not to Eliza Jane. After dinner with the folks at their new house, Eliza Jane had gone back to Minneapolis without them.

He showed her around, the rooms with the furniture that he and Pa made by hand. He walked into their new bedroom.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Oh Manly," she said, putting her arms around him. "It's beautiful, like you."

Almanzo glowed. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. They crashed onto the bed and that was the last thing he remembered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fact vs Fiction

Fiction

In the television show, the Ingalls family would move to Burr Oak, Iowa at the end of the 8th season. Charles and Caroline make appearances on the show from time to time before the show concluded after the 10th season with the tv film, The Last Farewell.

Laura and Almanzo would take over as the starring role in the 9th season, sharing their distinction with John and Sarah Carter who would move into the little house with their two children. Also joining the cast was Almanzo's niece, Jenny.

My own inventions include the cameo pin and the rich widow, Mrs. Collins.

Fact

The Ingalls' trip to Burr Oak, Iowa is often referred to as the "missing link" in the Little House books. It was the only place that Laura never included her stories. It comes between On the Banks of Plum Creek and By the Shores of Silver Lake.

But the Ingalls did live in Burr Oak between 1876 and 1877. They left Walnut Grove after plagues of grasshoppers ruined Charles' crops.

A friend from Walnut Grove, Mr. William Steadman bought Burr Oak House, also known as the Masters Hotel, from the then owner of the hotel, Mr. William J. Masters. Mr. Steadman asked Charles to help manage the hotel and so the five of them traveled south to Burr Oak. Charles was to run the tavern while Caroline did the cooking. The Steadman's had three boys, Johnny, Reuben and Tommy. Mary and Laura really did look after Tommy and the girls really did get the measles. And Johnny really was a troublemaker.

Tired of working at the hotel, the family moved out of their cramped quarters into a rented brick house where Grace Ingalls was born. He took odd jobs around town and became a partner at the local gristmill.

It was in the summer of 1877 that the Ingalls decided to move back to Walnut Grove as they missed their friends there. Eventually they would leave Walnut Grove again to move to DeSmet, South Dakota where Laura would meet eventually meet her future husband, Almanzo Wilder.


End file.
